A Villian's Hero
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after 3.6, "Ariel." Regina reflects on her life and the path that's led her to Neverland. Meaningless bit of fluff that wouldn't go away. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I know this story is really short, but it kept bugging me, so I just wrote and posted it, rather than waiting to see what happens in 3.7. I've been wanting to do something on what makes Regina tick for awhile, and this is what I came up with. Please do review! :)

Regina couldn't believe it had come to this. Sure, maybe when she cast that curse all those years ago, she didn't fully think through the consequences. But how could she have ever imagined she'd end up in Neverland, trying to rescue her son? And it was more unbelievable that she'd followed Snow and Charming around for a week before giving up on their plan and going to find the only person powerful enough to actually take on Peter Pan.

Rumpelstiltskin was more than just Storybrooke's pawn shop owner/antiques dealer. He was also one of the greatest dark magicians ever. It seemed only natural to join forces with him and _finally_ rescue Henry. But even with their combined powers, this was far from a slam-dunk.

Rumple believed he had an answer, possibly. But that answer was back in Storybrooke. Luckily, Regina had been able to take care of that hurdle by contacting a mermaid named Ariel. She had been sent off to the town in hopes of conveying a message to Rumple's beloved Belle, and thus get the object they needed back to Neverland.

As she watched Rumple practice some spells, Regina couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of him. After all, he and Belle were in love. Never mind that Regina had no clue what the librarian could possibly see in the Dark One. Whatever it was, they were happy. Regina sighed as she thought of her own true love, Daniel. The stableboy she had loved so long ago. So many times over the years, she'd asked herself _what if?_ What if Snow hadn't opened her big mouth and gotten him killed? What if they'd run away together? There was no telling where she would be now, but she felt safe in saying it wouldn't be here.

"Problem, dearie?" Rumple's voice interrupted Regina's thoughts.

"No. I just hope our plan will work. I mean, I've dealt with Ariel before, and she's _not _the brightest mermaid."

"All Ariel has to do is get to Storybrooke and find Belle. Belle will take it from there."

"Oh, great. That's reassuring. My son's fate rests in the hands of a woman who, not too long ago, didn't even know her own name!" Regina was beginning to get angry now. It seemed as if no one understood that they had to find Henry _now_. There was no telling what Pan or the Lost Boys might do to him.

"With all due respect, _Your Majesty_, Belle is more than capable of doing what we need her to do. I left her in charge back in Storybrooke because I knew I could count on her."

"Don't tell me the Dark One's gone soft on me!" Regina scoffed.

"Look, _dearie_, I care about Henry every bit as much as you do, so I'm not about to do anything to put him in any more danger than he's already in! Besides, don't you think this is just what Pan wants us to do? To turn on each other?"

For a moment, Regina thought of the others. The happy little Charming family, and Captain Hook. She almost wondered if she could catch up to them. After all, it didn't seem like Rumple was going to be of much use to her, either. But Regina knew she couldn't do that. Being around Snow was just too hard, seeing her with the love of her life, after she'd ruined Regina's one chance at happiness. So, for better or worse, she was stuck with Rumpelstiltskin.

Suddenly, Regina thought of Henry. She missed him so much at times, it almost hurt. To most people, she was just Mayor Regina Mills, and before that she'd been the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. She had definitely done some very bad things, but Regina knew without a doubt she'd done at least one good thing in her life. She'd raised Henry. And he was certainly a remarkable boy. Because, even though no one would believe in his theory that the town was cursed (even Regina herself had pretended not to believe), he never gave up. He'd risked his own life in order to show Emma the truth. While Emma and her parents were not Regina's favorite people, Henry loved them. He hadn't given up on Operation Cobra until it finally succeeded.

Even though it was difficult, Regina would just have to follow her son's example. Because even villains need to have a hero sometimes.

**The End**


End file.
